Question: A purple sweater costs $$12$, which is $3$ times as much as a black pair of gloves costs. How much does the black pair of gloves cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple sweater is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 3$ $$12 \div 3 = $4$ A black pair of gloves costs $$4$.